Fixation
by Rokurokubi
Summary: ¿No te llena de culpa, Grace?


Los rayos se encuentra en estado plasmático. Eso quiere decir que en realidad no son luz propiamente dicha, si no algo parecido a la estela de mocos que dejan los espíritus en Ghostbusters. Esto es cierto, lo leí en Wikipedia. Seguro piensas que por ser un hijo de Júpiter tengo el panorama más que claro, pero entérate: no es así. Menos si una diosa borró tu memoria para usarte como peón de ajedrez en una partida que tiene todas las de perder. No te das una idea la cantidad de información útil que se llevó consigo y que vuelve a mí en forma de datos inservibles en las situaciones menos convenientes . Como ahora, que me encuentro rodeado de tres venti furiosos y completamente decididos a desintegar cada madera del Argo II hasta hacerlo desaparecer.  
Me siento agotado, toda la tripulación está bajo cubierta porque la tempestad levantada por los espiritus del viento podría hacerlos volar por la borda. No puedo arriesgarme a eso. Estos tres venti son demasiado poderosos. Parecen poder leerme la mente y cada vez que intento lanzarles un rayo o controlar el aire para expulsarlos lejos cambian de forma en el momento justo. Siento los brazos entumecidos por la corriente eléctrica. El barco no deja de bambolearse azotado por la furia del viento y mi estómago se encogió all pensar en los frascos con fuegro griego y el desastre que provocarían si una sacudida lograba romperlos  
\- ¡Vayanse de una maldita vez!- le grité al espritu más cercando mientras cargaba todo mi cuerpo con la mayor cantidad de electricidad posible. Si no podía dirigir mis descargas haci a suns inestables formas, entonces los cegaría como un faro. Me aferré a la proba lo mas fuerte que mis manos entumecidas me permitieron. El cosqulleo estático recorrió cada uno de mis músculos en tensión, llenándolos de bulliciosa energía. Estaba concentrado en soltar toda ese poder sin vaporizarme cuando uno de los torbellinos helados me embistió contra pecho de lleno y salí empujado hacia atrás. Sentí un a aguda punzada en la columna cuando el mástil detuvo mi trayectoria y caí de bruces, paralizado por el dolor. Maldije en latín, eso era algo que Hera no pudo arrebatarme, e intenté ponerme dep íe. Pero mi cuerpo parecía vació, como si toda esa energía que no pude soltar hubiera consumido mis fuerzas. Por sobre el rugido del viento escuché una voz a mis espaldas -¿Jason?-  
Me giré. Era Percy . Subió corriendo a la cobierta y en un segundo se encontraba a mi lado. Pasó sus manos bajo mis axilas y me ayudó a incorporarme. Yo parecía un muñeco esos que una turbina hace danzar frente a las consecionarias de autos usados. Los venti seguían azotando sin piedad al Argo, que crujía amenazadoramente bajo la fuerza de tres huracanes minaitura. Percy se dirigió a mi sin quitar la vista de la tormenta– Oye, colega ¿Qué pasa aquí, no puedes cotra unos simples bichos de sopladora?- Sonreía. Me sentí cohibido ¿quién es capaz de sonreír cuando su flota está a punto de ser convertida en pepitas de bronce celestial?-  
-Yo no…es decir ¡Son demasiado poderosos!-mascullé. Había pasado mi brazo sobre su espalda para no caerme. Su perfil optimista contrastaba demasiado con la naturaleza de la situación-  
-Bah- Chasqueó la lengua –Acabemos con esto de una vez, ya sabemos como hacerlo ¿te auerdas?- Acto segudio me sontó y apoyó su espalda contra la mía para mantenerme en pie. Percy tenía razón, ya habíamos luchado así antes y sentirlo tan cerca me infundió confiaza. Me puse firme y me preparé mentalmente para otra descarga cuando caí en la cuenta de un pequeño detalle:  
-Percy, estamos volando ¿Cómo controlarás el mar si…?-  
Debería acostumbrarme a que Jackson siempre encuentre una solución descabellada a cualquier problema, pero no es tan fácil. A pesar de estar elevados varios cientos de metros por sobre nivel del mar, una ola inmensa se alzó frente a nosotros y apenas atiné a llenarla de electricdad. Los venti no pudieron escapar de la cárcel de agua turbulenta. El polvillo de mosntruo se disolvió en la lenta corriente del mediterranéo. Un momento.  
-¿Cómo …por qué navegamos? Hace un instante estábamos volando, puedo jurarlo- Dije incrédulo frente a la extensión tranquila e interminable del mar calmo. La tormenta había desaparecido junto con los venti. La luna llena bañaba de una luz plateada el oleaje, convirtiéndolo en escamas danzantes de un drakon. A lo lejos se elevaban dos pilares gigantescos que de alguna forma me parecían familiares- Qué extraño-  
-Estás demasiado cansdo, pasaste mucho tiempo luchando solo aquí arriba. Es normal que pierdas la noción del entorno a veces- Me volteé a verlo. La lluvia le había pegado el cabello a la frente y toda su ropa estamaba empadada. La remera del Campamento júpiter se le había pegado de tal forma al torso que no dejaba nada a la imaginación. Percy pareció pensar lo mismo, porque de hecho, se la quitó y comenzó a retorcerla para quitarle el exceso de agua. Eso era rídiculo, supuestamente Percy podía secarse la ropa con solo desearlo ¿verdad? Pero por un segundo no pude concentrarme en otra cosa que no fuera el recorridoa que las gotas de lluvia hacían sobre su piel, comenzando por su mentón hacia abajo. Recorriendo su pecho, entibiándose con su temperatura corporal mientras desaparecían siguiendo la curvatura de su vientre. Comprendí porqué a Reyna le había interesado de otra manera. Percy tenía un magnetismo particular, como el mar que te invita a zambullirte aún cuando la marea es peligrosa. Y tú no sabes nadar.  
Simplemente te sientes atraído hacía él.  
-¿Qué pasa?-  
Su pregunta me espabiló. Pensé en los demás duermiendo. La cubierta se encontraba vacía y silenciosa. Pensé en Piper- Deberíamos despertar a alguien más, por si vuelven a atacarnos-  
-No lo harán- Parecía muy convencido. Había hecho un rollo con la remera morada y la llevaba al cuello. Apoyaba ambas palmas sobre el pasamanos, observando al horizonte – Además, yo estoy despierto. Quiero dejarlos descansar. Tú también deberías ir a dormir un rato-  
Negué despacio con la cabeza. De espaldas su figura era aún más cautivadora. El billo lunar iluminaba sus hombros y acentuaba sus caderas estrechas, deliciosamente inclunadas en una pose relajada. La brisa marina soplaba como si no hubiera ningúna criatura malévola en ella. Solo Percy y su aura despreocupada llenaba el ambiente y de alguna forma me traspasaba como la lluvia fría de los venti. Piper, Piper seguía dormida allí abajo. Debía bajar con ella, pero los pies me pesaban como plomo ¿Acaso iba a quedarm allí sin moverme, como estuve la amyor parte de la misión?  
-¿En que piensas, Jason?-  
-Ojalá pudiera saberlo - le respondí situándome a su lado y apoyando ambos codos sobre la baranda de madera- Quisiera saber qué camino debo tomar. Te necesitan Percy, a ti y a Annabeth. Debí haber estado allí para ayudarlos- Eso no tuvo sentido ¿o sí? Algo no andaba bien ¿Eso a lo lejos era un bote lleno de cocos? ¿Y por qué el entrenador hedge estaba en él? Parecía estar masticando una latita de coca-cola light. Parpadeé, pero la imagen había desaparecido.  
Me giré hacia Percy para preguntarle si había visto lo mismo que yo. Busqué sus ojos verdes y me los encontré de frente, clavados en mi como una lanza. Parecía dos joyas marinas, inquietos e hpnóticos como bosques de algas en lo profundo del lecho oceánico. Extendió su mano y una chispa brotó cuando sentí sus dedos entrelazarse en mi cabello. Piper. El tacto de Percy era cálido, como las aguas del mediterraneo . Piper, su piel color caramelo, su cabello trenzado con plumas multicolores. La piel de Percy parecía de marfil bajo la luna, olía a sal marina y aire fresco. Percy, Percy el hijo de Neptuno, Percy Jackson el nuevo pretor del campamento ¿Acaso me había preguntado en que estaba pensando? En este momento, por Zeus.  
-¿Qué te pasa Grace, un venti te comió la lengua?- Me dijo conteniendo la risa, con la misma expresión que tenía cuando hablaba con Annabeth. Yo no merecía eso, no de él. Eso era jugar sucio, muy sucio incluso para un hijo de Neptuno. Me incorporé porque Percy me indicó que hiciera eso. No me lo pidió, pero su mano acariciando mi cuello habló por él. Cuando me besó, sus labios frescos tenían un sabor levemente salado, al igual que su saliva. Mi cuerpo empezó a despedir vapor. Aumentaba smi temperatura a medida que la lengua de Percy acaricibaba la mía. Era exquisito. Lo atraje hacía mí con anhelo y él no se negó. Rodeó mis caderas con sus brazos y se acomodó para que nuestras bocas pudiera seguir fundiéndose casi sin respirar. Era unos centímetros mas pequeño y yo aprovechaba ese detalle logrando que recargara su peso en mí, frotando nuestras caderas una contra la otra. No deseaba dejar de besarlo, Percy mordía suavemente mi labio inferior y luego pasaba su lengua por donde sus dientes habían ejercido presión. Ni siquiera intentándolo lograba seguirle el ritmo. Él parecía saber exactamente lo que me gustaba y lo explotaba sin piedad, volviéndome loco.  
Quité de en medio la remera mojada que llevaba al cuello. Deseaba probar el sabor de su piel, lamer suavemente las gotas de agua a las que momentos antes les tuve envidia. Percy respondió. Sus pestañas húmedas me hicieron cosquillas en la mejilla cuando se apartó y alzó su rostro para permitirme recorrer sin culpa las líneas de su clavícula. Una de mis manos se encarbaga de bajar suavemente por su espalda. Notaba como su cuerpo respondía a la suavidad de mis caricias, vibrando como una corriente de aire. Percy se hacía cargo de mi otra mano libre, instándola a desabrocharle los pantalones. Cuando él mismo me guió hasta su entrepierna rígida no lo pensé dos veces. El entrenamiento de la legión decía una cosa: atacar, luego preguntar. Aunque quedaba muy claro lo que me pedía. Me quité la camiseta mojada con un gesto algo torpe, que logró arrancarle una risa petulante.  
-Eres un desastre Jason, el más patoso hijo de Zeus -  
-Y el único que quiere meterse en tus pantalones, por lo visto- Murmuré bajando su bragueta, sin darle tiempo para elaborar otra respuesta que no sea un beso. La voz de Percy me dejaba la mente en blanco, solo podía concentrarme en sentirlo. Como si este momento con él se me fuera a escapar entre los dedos como arena seca, demasiado para ser verdad. Algo residía en mi nuca, una sensansión extraña, algo que no debía estar allí pero que estaba pasando. Quizás fuera el miedo, la culpa, su respiración en mi oído o la forma en la que gemía bajito palabras que habrían puesto orgullosa a la diosa del amor. Afrodita ¿Qué estaba pasando?  
Me estaba a punto de tirar a Percy Jackson, eso pasaba.  
En vísperas del fin del mundo, el único hijo mortal de Neptuno se deshacía en mis brazos, maleable y escurridizo como agua encauzada al ritmo que mi mano imponía sobre su sexo. Perdí la cuenta de las veces que me había masturbado imaginándome esta situación. Claro, nunca lo había admitido hasta ahora, con Percy colgado al cuello y su líquido preseminal mojándome los dedos. Era perfecto, al estilo romano o al griego. Respondía a mis movimientos sin dejar esa chispa salvaje e indómita que me pedía más. Tocarlo no era suficiente, pero había tanto de Percy en mis manos que era abrumador. Me llevé los dedos a la boca – Salado- murmuré y su sonrisa cómplice me llenó de burbujas el vientre. Podía sentir mi sangre agolparse todo a lo largo de mi erección. Dudaba de tener la suficiente para al menos sonrojarme. Lo lamento Reyna. Necesité desesperadamente encerrarlo entre mis brazos. Por algún movito presentía que podía desaparecer en cualquier momento, por más rídiculo que eso sonara. Inspiré profundamente, una súbita desesperación me inundó – No pienso dejarte caer- ¿Pero adonde? Percy no me respondió, en cambio deslizó ambos pulgares dentro del elástico de mi ropa interior y la bajó por completo. La punta de su lengua trazó una línea recta desde mi pecho hasta mi entrepierna, dejando un camino de arrepentimiento que ardía como una herida con sal. Percibir sú calido aliento me desarmó por completo. Mis extremidades colgaban torpes a mis costados pero Percy las guío hasta hundir mis manos en su cabello negro reluciente. El aire a nuestro alrededor comenzó a crujir con las pequeñas explosiones de energía que no lograba contener. El miedo a electrocutarlo era real, pero Percy no me la dejaba fácil. Había colocado mis manos sobre su cabeza pero no necesitaba ningun guía, se las arreglaba muy bien torturándome con placentera lentitud. No dejaba de mirarme mientras lo hacía. Quería cabrearlo mencionando lo buen chupa vergas que resultó ser, pero no me salían las palabras. Temía provocar una descagar eléctrica si no me concentraba lo suficiente – Percy, de verdad…-  
Voy a correrme y convertirte en polvo de semidios. Cerré los ojos con fuerza, el orgasmo inminente solo incrementaba la estática de mi cuerpo. Tomé sus hombros para separarlo antes de lo inevitable pero me quedé sin aire al contemplar su rostro. Estaba arañado, lleno de polvo y sangre seca. Ninguna expresón de placer podría ablandar el miedo que lo desfiguraba- ¿Percy?-  
Una grieta se abrió bajo nuestro pies, pero yo no caí. Una fuerza invisible arrastró a Percy hasta el fondo y resonó un grito que no era suyo ni mío, si no la voz de Nico di Angelo. Las piernas me fallaron, volví a sentir dolor, pero mezclado con un enfermizo placer de algo que no podía evitar que sucediera y caí hacia adelante. De pronto, la cubierta del barco comenzó a cubrise de escarcha. Frente a mí, al otro lado de la grieta que surcaba tanto el Argo como el mar bajo su casco, Piper me observaba con lágrimas en los ojos. Lllevaba en su manos a katriopis y no sé cómo, pero vislumbré que la escena que mostraba la superficie espejada de la daga eramos nosotros dos, Percy y yo, momentos antes.  
-Piper, lo lamento-  
Pero era demasiado tarde.  
Desperté reprimiento un gemido. Sentí ligeras convulsiones recorrerme entero. Mi espalda se despegó del colchón y sentí el conocido líquido caliente desparramarse sobre mi cuerpo a medida que las oleadas de placer se expandían y desaparecían como círculos sobre el agua. Cuando la sensación terminó de diluirse en la culpa, me sentía pesado, sucio y agotado. Una luz tenua proveniente de la antorcha iluminaba mi camarote y el atrapasueños que colgaba sobre mi cabeza. Piper me lo había regalado antes de comenzar la travesía en el barco. Las pulmas se mecían al viento suave que entraba por la escotilla. Aquello no servía para nada. Yo seguía sufriendo pesadillas.  
Levanté las sábanas chamuscadas para echarle un vistazo a aquel desastre. Bufé avergonzado. Percy y Annabeth habían caído al Tartaro. Las chances de que siguieran vivos eran una en un millón y yo…yo soñaba que me tiraba a su novio en plena cubierta. Recordé el sufrimiento de Nico en Croacia, lo injusto que fue Cupido con él. El desamparo que habita en sus ojos cada vez que alguien lo nombra a Percy. Me sentí tan patético, tan embriagado de dolor y verguenza que cerré los ojos de nuevo al contemplar mi semen enfriándose –Con que los rayos se encuentran en estado plasmático- murmuré- Qué recuerdo más inútil-


End file.
